John Robinson (Netflix)
You may also be looking for another John Robinson (wife) | mother = | father = | brothers = | sisters = | sons = | daughters = (adoptive daughter) | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} "Things can always be better, but sometimes you have to appreciate what you've got." - John Robinson arguing with his wife Maureen to not take a dangerous risk, "Shipwrecked" John Robinson is a former Navy SEAL. With , he is father to and . He is the adoptive father to Maureen's eldest daughter, . History John is a seasoned combat veteran and has the strength of a born leader. He and his family's spacecraft crash on an unknown planet and they struggle to survive. Previously estranged from his wife, the two are drawn back together in this fight for survival. He is faced with many challenges and disasters, often being forced to choose the lesser evil. His military deployment meant that he was often separated from his family. ("Impact") The fact that he was often not around is a source of much resentment from his children and wife. He is determined to make things right between them and be a more active presence in their lives. He is highly suspicious of the Robot, but nevertheless would like to find a way to use it to the family's advantage. ("Infestation") By reading a letter by mistake, his wife learned that he voluntarily chose to spend more time serving overseas when he could have chosen to stay with his family, which made her very upset. ("The Robinsons Were Here") When he and his wife learned that the command crew of the Resolute planned to abandon those stranded on the amber planet, he agreed to aid her in a mutiny so that she could put into motion a plan to rescue them all. ("Unknown") He was captured and placed on electronic monitoring, but used his skills as a Navy SEAL to escape. He was troubled by his adoptive daughter Judy's plan to place 97 children within a ''Jupiter'' spacecraft to save them when it became clear that the Resolute would not survive an attack by the robots, but agreed to it as the only viable option. ("Ninety-Seven") Skills and abilities "I thought you were dead." "Common misunderstanding." - John Robinson and a Resolute security officer, "Ninety-Seven" He had a cognitive recovery time of 19 seconds when losing consciousness from G-forces, which was far greater than any of the other members of the 24th Mission. ("Trajectory") As a trained Navy SEAL, he possesses incredible strength and skill. When mounting an escape on the Resolute, he was able to take down several security officers who attempted to contain him. ("Ninety-Seven") Behind the scenes John is not Judy's biological father, but is the only father she has ever known, though she does have knowledge of her birth father, Grant Kelly. The character of John Robinson first appeared in the original Lost in Space, then in the 1998 film, as well as the failed pilot The Robinsons: Lost in Space. Romantic Life John fell deeply in love with astrophysicist Maureen. A few years later, they were married. John happily adopted Maureen's daughter, Judy and they formed an extremely close bond despite the fact that they weren't related. Judy took after her adoptive father more than she ever took after her mother, even adopting the last name Robinson instead of her biological father's name, Kelly (Hence the name Judy Robinson). Despite how close Maureen was with John, she eventually tired of his job. He kept going on missions for the military, and those trips got longer and longer until he was absent for months and even years. Eventually Maureen found a letter from the military on accident, showing that John voluntarily chose to spend more time overseas when he could have been spending more time with his family. This angered Maureen, and basically led to their split. When all three of their children were in there teenage years, John and Maureen broke up, and even considered filing for divorce. John travelled with them on the 24th colonist group, though, to spend more time with the family and be a larger presence in their lives. The two ex-lovers got closer again, even if slowly. By the beginning of season 2, they were in a stable, full-fledged relationship once more. Appearances Gallery John_Robinson_Netflix.jpg|Season 1 episode "Trajectory" Perdu4.jpg|Season 1 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)